My weird family, the Akatsuki
by fullmetalbob
Summary: I was originally supposed to be at school, oh well. Now I have to host 10 s-ranked criminals, and i still don't know why or how they got here. Being a pre-teen sucks. Oc's. Rated T for Hidan's mouth


Mi's P.O.V.

I sighed and locked the door behind me. I was being forced to go to school. No, not by my parents, but by the school itself. My parents were dead, along with the rest of my family. I had stopped going to school every day and didn't really pay attention at all. Finally after a couple of months I had stopped going at all and took online classes. I had grown tired of peoples words of pity and them saying they were sorry and they knew how I felt. Yeah right. So the only reason I was going today was to finally de-enroll myself from school.

But that apparently wasn't going to happen.

I stared into the big brown box with the rabbits, or bunnies, one of the two. I had realized they had been dyed cause they were strange colors. One of them was a weird red, and the one next to it was a blonde looking one with its ear covering one of his eyes. There was an orange one with what appeared to have piercings. There were two blue ones, one of them a more blue violet and the other with what appeared to be gills. One of them was like really dark black with red eyes. There was one that was grey and purple eyes and the one next to it was almost normal colored but it had what seemed to be stitches all about his body. Another strange one was one that seemed to have a swirly face going around his right eye. Finally the strangest one was half white and half black with yellow eyes.

And I decided to say the brightest thing that came to my mind.

"Bunnies!"

I swear they seemed to sweat drop when I said that. I shook it off and said that this was great another excuse for me to not go to school. I unlocked the door and slammed it behind me locking it in the process. I dropped my backpack and took the rabbits upstairs to my room. I sat the box down on my room carpet and tipped the box over enough for them to get out. They seemed to blink a bit to get used to the little bit of light my room provided. It was black with red clouds, kind of like the Akatuski cloaks. I sat on my bed and watched them venture out and about my room.

"C'mere guys I want to name you"

They slowly seemed to slowly hop over to where my bed was and just sit there. I bent down and grabbed the blonde one and held it in my hands.

"Well, you're a interesting one aren't you? Ok I'll name you daffodil cause your yellow and stuff."

When I said his name all the other rabbits seemed to laugh at his name. I shrugged it off and picked up the one with the piercing like things. Suddenly all the rabbits seemed to stop laughing and stare at the rabbit in my hands.

"Hmm, I'll name you Steve, in honor of my late brother"

Next, I picked up the violet blue one.

"Now I shall name thee Violet"

Then I picked up the other blue one.

"You look like a shark I dub thee Bruce"

After that I grabbed the red one.

"Eh I guess I'll name you fire, cause you're red"

Next I picked up the black one.

"I'll name you sharpie"

By the time I had finished I had named the silver one silver, the one with stitches dolly, the one with the swirly face candy, and the two-colored one Oreo.

I smelled Candy cause for some reason he insisted on 'cuddling' with me and decided that all of them needed a bath. I grabbed them then dumped them in my tub. I turned the water on and then left to go get some soap.

*Poof* *Poof*

I had just come back from getting the soap from my parents' room when I saw them, the Akatuski in my bathroom. Luckily they were fully clothed, not in like in those weird fan fictions where they poof in naked.

"I never remember letting in 10 S-Ranked criminals in my house care to explain yourself?"

The one who was dressed as Pain spoke "How do you know were s-ranked criminals, and where are we?"

I sighed, "I know you're s-ranked criminals because you're from a cartoon called Naruto. I also know you're from an organization of 10 s-ranked criminals called the Akatsuki. Konan there is the only female. And for where you are, well you're in Atlanta, Georgia in the United States."

The one dressed as Hidan spoke "Bitch tell us the truth, where are we?"

My eyebrow visibly twitched. I turned to the one who was Kakuzu and mouthed 'How do you deal with him'. He shrugged, I smirked. I knew I was going to like this Greedy man. But he was really greedy. He also killed Asuma. I am going to go on a rant.

No bad Mi. No ranting!

I turned to Hidan and put on a creepy looking smile. "Now you flipping Janshist, listen to me. I have a name, but call me Mi. And yes I an telling you the flipping truth you are where you think you are and do me a favor, go back or give me a explanation in my bedroom, I'm getting claustrophobic."

I flopped onto my bed and waited for 10 bad people to gather around it. I raised my eyebrow and waited for them to respond. We stayed in the position for about five minutes. It was starting to get awkward so I decided to break it.

"So are you guys going to kill me?"

**Soo ummm yeah, hate me I DON'T CARE! I know this is an overused idea. But there bunnies this time! Slams head on desk. Anyway…. I needed to write a new story, but this isn't going to be an OC/ Akatuski love. Let's just say this OC is going to do some matchmaking. She's 12. She's young, and she loves match making. This one isn't going to have a last name. None of my OC's do :) The ending to this sucked, like badly. So be prepared for the second chapter, which will be better than this one, yeah.**

**Oh and P.S., I know that Hidan killed Asuma, It's just a typo**

**ANYWAY REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE OR A HUG OR BOTH**

**3 **


End file.
